Among us, the noble ones
by GirlGalatea
Summary: Before asking for Hisana's hand Byakuya had to make a deal with the elders so they wouldn't make it hard on her or something. The deal surfaces again at the worst time – when Rukia is sentenced to the death. Byakuya and OC
1. Prologue: Two unconnected lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

Now enjoy ^^

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was doing paperwork in his office as per usual when a certain red-head barged in.

"Kuchiki Taichou, Captain Commander is calling a meeting," Renji informed him as he tried to catch a breath after running all the way from 1st division to the 6th.

However the captain didn't even raise his head to respond it.

"What about it?" his cold emotionless voice broke the silence.

"It's about Rukia," Renji panicked.

The name of his sister has caught his attention and Kuchiki Taichou rose from his seat.

"Finish your paperwork," he ordered before leaving the office and Renji could do nothing, but sigh and obey.

Just as Byakuya expected meeting didn't bring any good news and Rukia was being blamed for taking her long sweet time to come back to Soul Society. They didn't dare to judge her while they don't know reason behind it, so they resolve with sending a search party, or more like duo to find Rukia Kuchiki and bring her back.

As he was walking back to the 6th division's barracks he couldn't help but find the situations troublesome. Rukia was his sister, yes, but he promised not to break any law. Not a single one. And here goes the problem: either he fulfills his promise to Hisana or the one he made in front of his parents graves. Either way it's a lose-lose situation that he is in.

He opened the doors to his office and very conveniently Abarai Renji was still in his seat doing his job.

"We have a mission," Byakuya simply announced taking a seat by his table to finish what he left.

"What kind of mission?" Renji wondered.

"We go to the Human World and bring Rukia back."

Renji hesitated. It was true that he wanted Rukia back home, but it didn't look like they were taking her back for a cup of tea. On the other hand, if they won't go, someone else will and Rukia will still face the same fate.

"Understood," Renji told after a second which contained his doubts.

"We leave at night tomorrow," Byakuya informed him and the silence once again filled the room.

The young woman sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

She was occupying a seat in a plane and heading to the Tokyo, Japan for a reason she didn't even know. And she guessed that for the same reason there was a chauffeur waiting for her to let her suffer from a long time in the car as well.

She leaned back in her seat trying to chase the idea of telling her father that this sucks out. It wouldn't benefit her in any way, what more, it can become a death of her.

She chuckled.

A thought of death was amusing to her. For a person who never saw what it is on the other side of the life might look terrifying, but she knows and she is not one bit afraid to die. For God's sake, she is a Shinigami and hell of a good one for that matter!

She sighed once again.

*What is the point of having those powers if I am not allowed to use them?* a question flashed in her mind and she was yet to find an answer to it.

Time was going agonizingly slowly and after more than 5 hours flight from New York she found herself looking for a board with her name on it. What she dreaded was that her name might be written in Japanese letters, which she cannot read at all. It sucks, because as far as she can see the case is just it.

*I should have listened to father when he told me to learn it!* she regretted not listening to her father for a first time.

However the fact that I can't read Japanese doesn't mean that I can't speak this certain language.

"Excuse me, could you read the names on the boards for me, please?" she asked the first airport attendant she saw and batted her eyelashes. Oh, she knew what effect she had on men!

"No problem, Miss. From right to left: Misaki Kurokawa, Jirou Shiguni…" he named it and she couldn't help, but tune him out and wait for her name to be said." Kasumi Seika, Takuya-"

"Wait. Which is Kasumi Seika?" the girl stopped the attendant at the mention of her name and he pointed to the one which contained it. "Thank you," Kasumi bowed in gratitude and rushed to the man.

"Hello. I'm Kasumi Seika," I told him and he took my suitcase without another word and led me to his car. Talk about a warm welcoming! I wonder whether it is a workaholic that I see.

Kasumi sighed.

*Sometimes I wish I weren't noble,* she thought. *For that matter I still can't understand why father insists on calling our family a noble one.*


	2. Chapter 1: The viewer

"Oi. Kasumi! Do you really think it will work out?" a modified soul that was residing in Kasumi's body asked the owner of the body, who was currently getting ready to jump out from the window.

Even though Kasumi was in her Spiritual form she didn't wear the uniform instead choosing some comfortable human clothes: black tank top, the same color leggings and flip flops. Her long light blue hair was tied into a messy pony tail.

"Of course, Aika," Kasumi winked. "I am not some loser Shinigami to crash into the ground."

"It's not what I meant," Aika protested while looking at the dark sky.

"Jeez, you know that they will never find out that I was out. Have some faith in me!" Kasumi assured the soul, who she called a friend after so many years together.

With one last mischievous smile Kasumi jumped down from the 15th floor of the hotel. For some reason Aika didn't find the grin as an assurance. It was more like a call for a trouble.

Troubles. Kasumi had an ability to find it even when it looks like there is none around. Strangely, she liked the thrill it gave her when she needed to get out of it.

And the Karakura, the city she was driven to was bound to have interesting stuff to happen.

This is exactly the reason why Kasumi felt excited when she sensed Reiatsu being emitted in the nearby area. Almost as if involuntary her body turned to side and rushed to the place of the interest.

"What the…?" Kasumi furrowed her brows when she didn't see a single hollow in the area. Her small body balance on the lantern as she looked around for the Reiatsu source. "They couldn't have gone too far," she mumbled and placed a pointer-finger near her lips, which means that she was thinking hard.

Kasumi pondered whether she should release a glimpse of her Reiatsu to catch attention of the source. As she was right now, Kasumi couldn't be sensed by any radar or person no matter how good another one is at sensing. It was her family trait, probably the one and only she liked. It gave her privacy.

However Kasumi didn't need to think long before she noticed that the stupid she was looking to the wrong place. All the action was taking place right below her.

The red headed man was fighting the one with bright orange hair, which made no sense to her – both of them were Shinigami. But even though the reasons for an internal fight were interesting, Kasumi has found it quite predictable. She guessed that the red head was a Lieutenant and the carrot was a rookie with a great uncontrolled power. She put her bets on the Carrot.

The more interesting one was standing still, though. No, it wasn't the worried as hell girl and it wasn't the half-dead Quincy on the ground. It was a man, who did nothing to help his fellow Shinigami, despite being a Captain and obviously seeing the losing side. Or not.

The red head's Zanpakutou was useful against an inexperienced kid and soon the carrot dropped to the ground.

"Oh, boy, did I guess wrong?" Kasumi muttered in disappointment. "And here I thought I heard that the Carrot, or Kurosaki Ichigo as I heard him to be called, gave a scar to the Menos Grande. Tch."

Kasumi could complain all she wanted, but she couldn't deny the amusement of the scene in front of her. A smile tugged her lips and she made herself comfortable on the lantern, her eyes following every movement made below.

The thing is… she forgot that she was supposed to stay unseen.

"Waah! Shunpo!" Kasumi cheered when the captain broke the Carrot's Zanpakutou. She didn't even care that originally she was on the carrot's side. "I thought, they will never go serious," she commented completely oblivious to the stares of the 4 Shinigami below.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji growled.

"Oh my. Didn't the carrot already intro-" Kasumi started saying, when she noticed that the red Shinigami was staring straight at her. She turned her head to see others do the same. "Ahaha~ Never mind me!" she laughed and scratched her head in embarrassment. "Do continue!" she waved her hand in dismissive manner.

"Answer me, you-" the red head started, but surprisingly Carrot listened to Kasumi and continued the fight. His broken sword swiftly made another scratch on Renji's face.

"You should have listened to me, Tomato!" Kasumi laughed out loud this time. What's the point in hiding if they are aware of one's presence anyway?

Renji probably would have snapped if his Captain found the conversation to his interest, but he didn't and Ichigo's falling body got Renji's and others attention.

"You're slow," the cold Captain commented, "even when you're toppling down."

"Byakuya aniki!" Rukia screamed in shock of seeing Ichigo go down.

A minute of silence followed. Even Kasumi bit her tongue to keep herself from making another comment.

"Is something wrong, Renji?" Byakuya asked seeing his Lieutenant in deep thoughts.

"No, sir…" he murmured and said that he could have finished Ichigo himself.

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Kasumi couldn't stop herself from interfering this time. "You were getting your ass kicked. Yes, he may have been a rookie, but his power is extraordinary."

"Get down here and we'll see who will win!" he growled pointing his finger at me.

"Hey, Tomato, isn't that rude? I mean, to point your finger at other person?" Kasumi asked innocently as if she didn't hear a thing about a challenge. At the same time her eyes carefully followed Rukia, who was trying to sneak past two Shinigami to get to Ichigo.

"Is it, Blueberry?" he smirked and got Zabimaru ready to attack Kasumi. It will surely reach her.

"Blueberry? Can't you think of something else? Like a name of light blue flower or something? I dislike blueberries a lot!" Kasumi blabbered, not even looking at Renji or the weapon that could soon become a death of her.

"You don't think that it's my problem, do you?" Renji smirked and without another word attacked Kasumi.

At a great speed Zabimaru cut through the young woman before she could even move. Blood was spluttering to every side… or so they thought.

"Hey, Tomato! How long are you going to grin?" Kasumi asked from behind.

Renji threw his arm backwards trying to cut the girl's head off, but Kasumi just laughed at his efforts.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's sudden scream has caught both of their attention. Apparently Byakuya wasn't as distracted by Kasumi as she thought. He stood in front of Ichigo not letting his sister come any nearer.

"Even if your punishment worsens you will still want to be by the side of this boy," he concluded the conversation Renji and Kasumi didn't hear.

"I see now, Rukia. This boy… resembles _him_, a lot." Byakuya stated making Rukia's eyes widen to impossible size.

"Hey, Tomato. What is this 'him' person?" Kasumi nudged Renji with her elbow like they were good friends.

"I wish I knew," he sighed and wanted to add something else, but realization hit him and he swung his sword at Kasumi again.

However… the battle obviously wasn't meant to be today as Ichigo demands attention again and again. In the end Renji and Kasumi were left standing and watching the scene in front of them.

How Ichigo wasn't dead at all and grabbed the fabric of Byakuya's robe. How Rukia had a change of heart and chose to come to Soul Society peacefully. How Ichigo refused to understand situation he was in. How Byakuya agreed to not make a final blow.

It all flashed like a movie in front of them.

"Renji," Byakuya called his subordinate.

"Yes, sir," he rushed to open the gates. "But, sir, what about the girl?" he hesitated to step in, though.

"She is just a mere viewer. Leave her be," the cold voice ordered.

"Excuse me! A mere viewer? I feel offended, you know!" Kasumi protested, but the gates have already closed and God knows how many words have reached them. "No manners at all," Kasumi complained as if they could hear it. "What kind of people are they? One is the girl, who saves the world, then the cocky Tomato and the cold and arrogant Captain! Where has the Soul Society gone to?!"

Kasumi turned to go back, but the glimpse of orange caught her attention again.

"Say, what to do with you?" she wondered loudly as she bowed lower near Ichigo.

"Take him to my house, of course," a male voice answered the question.

Kasumi flinched. The voice was oddly familiar.

"It's not him… not him… not him…" Kasumi murmured to herself and slowly turned her head to the side only to come face to face with Kisuke Urahara.

"Hello, my dear Kasumi-chan~! " he chirped.

"Oh God!," Kasumi resisted an urge to face palm. "Why are **_you_** here? Of all people, why you?"


	3. Chapter 2: Hat and clogs

Hey, dear readers~

New Chapter is out and I hope that you will enjoy it ^^

Review maybe?

* * *

Kasumi went back to the hotel to get her body back. It didn't take long before Aika's pill was dropped into a pocked and Kasumi stalked to the door ready to go out again.

"Miss Seika, where are you going?" a bodyguard dropped his newspaper and clumsily ran after her.

"Oh hey," Kasumi turned to him when she was already in elevator, "I won't need you anytime soon, so you are free to do whatever you want," she told him and turned to push a button.

"Miss Seika!" the bodyguard protested waving his arms like crazy. "It's already very late and it is not safe for a young woman to be wandering around the night city!"

"You must be new here," Kasumi shot him a look. "It is Karakura town, it's where Urahara Kisuke lives," she hinted him.

"Miss Seika, I am certain that your boyfriend can meet you tomorrow in the afternoon!" he almost shouted it out.

"You are certainly new," Kasumi sighed at a huge, but lame man in front of her. "But-"

"It doesn't matter if I am new or not, it's my duty to protect you," he explained loudly, his arms expressing his thoughts accordingly as well, which… attracted a lot of attention.

"Sorry~" Kasumi smiled at the passing people who stared at the scene in the elevator. "Now listen, Rookie," Kasumi threw him an icy glare and the bodyguard flinched. "I dare you to interrupt me again," she nearly hissed at him. "As I was saying before you rudely stopped me, Urahara Kisuke is not my boyfriend; he is more like a teacher. Anyway, I will be safe with him and I bet my father won't mind me leaving, so stay here," Kasumi looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, Miss Seika!" he squeaked and got back to my apartment.

*Jeez! What a weakling.* Kasumi thought and finally got out of the hotel.

The thing is, the 'weakling' was more afraid of Mr. Seika than his daughter and flew downstairs in a flash ready to follow young woman wherever she went. But Kasumi wouldn't be Seika if she didn't see the huge tail hiding behind the bush.

"I think I told him clearly enough to stay at the hotel," Kasumi sighed and started running.

The bodyguard jumped to follow, but through all the turns and twists the young lady made were starting to turn his world around and round. Just like that the new bodyguard was left standing in the middle of city while a person he was searching for was already sitting comfortable in the living room of Urahara's shop.

"Thank you, Tessai," she thanked the older man for a cup of tea.

"No problem, Kasumi-sama," Tessai nodded. "If you need anything just call me, the manager will be in soon."

"Wait, Tessai!" Kasumi stopped him before he could leave. "How's the orange boy?"

"Good so far," Tessai plainly informed her and left.

"So how was America? Is there anything interesting to see? Are Shinigami's doing their job well there?" Jinta showered Kasumi in questions the second the doors were closed.

"Jinta!" Ururu complained as the small red head was almost crawling on the table to get answers.

"I miss you two," Kasumi told them, seeing never ending bickering between these two kids. "And, Jinta!"

"Huh?" the boy turned back to her and away from pulling Ururu's pigtails.

"America is awesome! And of course there is interesting to see. Don't you watch movies or what? The statue of Libery, for example, is even grander than in the X-men movie. Want me to tell you secret?" Kasumi ushered them closer as she sipped her tea; mischievous glint was shining in her eyes.

"Tell us," they whispered as silently as secrets should be told.

"Shinigami in America aren't nowhere near the Japanese ones. Frankly they suck!" Kasumi giggled at the proud faces they put on.

"But aren't you from America as well, dear?" Urahara Kisuke smirked at Kasumi from under his hat.

"I was born and raised in Japan, so I am Japanese Shinigami, so I am better than that," she told him.

"Your blue hair shows that very clearly," he teased Kasumi.

"Do you have problem with it, Blondie?!" Kasumi pouted. "Now tell me, please," she looked at her teacher meaningfully which he didn't miss. The mysterious smile appeared on his face again and she knew that she will need to get it out the 'hard' way.

"Oh my, Ururu, Jinta! I ran out of tea. Would you mind making me one?" Kisuke chirped fanning himself.

"Where do you put that tea anyway? I swear, you shouldn't be leaving toilet with the amount you drink every day," Jinta murmured, but left with Ururu nonetheless.

Kasumi took a deep breath and got ready to do something she only did when she needed information from Kisuke. The man is not easy to talk through!

"Kisuke-chan~ Tell me now~" she beamed at him cutely, batting her eyelashes and presenting the brightest smile she could master.

"Eh?!" he gasped. "Why –chan?"

"Because it is cuter," she quickly explained," now tell me. Pretty please~"

"No."

"Ki-"

"No."

"Whatissospecialabouttheorang eboy?" Kasumi spilled everything in one breath.

"What?" Kisuke blinked. He never thought that his pupil was so speed-talker.

"What is so special about the orange boy?" she repeated her question, slower this time.

"Why don't you tell me?" he shot Kasumi a piercing look which meant that she was supposed to notice that. He trained her not for nothing!

"Well, besides the insanely large Zanpakutou, I saw nothing unusual. True, he has extraordinarily big amount of Reiatsu…" Kasumi trailed off and Kisuke could almost see a light bulb lit up in her head. "He couldn't have had such power just by taking Rukia's, right? He has his own Shinigami powers!"

"I expected nothing less from you," Urahara nodded. "He is-"

"AAAAAaaaahhhh~~~" a loud scream interrupted Urahara and both he and Kasumi turned their heads to the side where the rooms where placed.

"Too close! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!" the shouting continued and Kasumi sweat-dropped.

"I think you should go and help, Hat and clogs," Kasumi laughed at how the orange boy was calling Kisuke.

"Are you going to leave again?" Kisuke asked before leaving to check on Ichigo.

"No. My father has sent me here to go to the Soul Society, but I'll be sure to stay in town for a while. Why?" Kasumi wondered, standing up as well.

"Because we need some girl time together," a cat answered instead.

"Yoruichi!" Kasumi smiled at the cat and patted its head.

"Also we need to catch up on few things," Yoruichi told her, her piercing yellow eyes were warning her that it is not flowers and dresses that they will be talking about.

"Sure, I'll come here tomorrow," Kasumi promised and stood up. "Now go and make something out of that carrot," she showed her thumbs up and left.

"I wonder if these two will give Ichigo a training of ten days," she murmured as she walked through dark streets of Karakura. "Heh, I will be sure to watch!" she smirked and stalked off back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 3: Catch me, catch the news

**Happy new year!**

Wish you all the best for the following 365 days ^^

So how do you like the story so far?

* * *

As promised the following day Kasumi went to Urahara's shop again. Of course, she came after losing a bodyguard, who was called Kanryuu as she learned.

The paper that said "Closed today" was hanging on the front doors. Inside there was a way to the hidden cavity opened.

"Did they start without me?" Kasumi thought out loud as she started climbing down to what Kisuke loved calling "a study hall".

To her disappointed when Kasumi got down the training has already started and Ururu was running after Ichigo throwing punches here and there. Kasumi narrowed her eyes to make out the second most important thing – Ichigo wasn't wearing protections!

"Phew! I made it," she sighed as she stood next to Urahara.

"Look," Kisuke pointed at Ichigo, who was running as if all demons of hell were chasing him.

The protection gear has found its way to his hands in a flash and he panicked that he doesn't know how to put it on.

"Kurosaki-san! Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke called him. "Like this! You put it on like this! Put it on your forehead and yell at the top of your lungs…" Kisuke explained and took a deep breath. "Take **this**! The power of justice! Justice armor, justice Hachimaki (Headband)! **Attack**!" Kisuke screamed and everyone who knew the trick had a hard time holding their laughter.

"O… Okay, I get it!" Ichigo nodded, looking as though he believed every word. "Put it on the forehead like this and…"

Ichigo almost followed everything Kisuke said to do and Kasumi felt her jaw gradually dropping down. Gullible much he was. But…

Ichigo skid to stop and threw gear to the ground shouting, "…like **hell** I'll do that!"

"No fun," Kasumi murmured as Ururu continued with her punches.

Kisuke told him that it wasn't a time to be embarrassed and the 5 of them waited for a show.

"Damn it! Guess I have no choice…" Ichigo murmured and actually repeated Urahara's words.

"Wow…! You actually **did** it…!" Kisuke mused and Kasumi couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh my Gosh! It was worth seeing it! Ahaha~ That was awesome!" she laughed holding her stomach.

"You **bastard**!" Ichigo glared at Kisuke.

"By the way, Kasumi," Kisuke tugged her, when Ichigo managed to put the gear on, "you should find Yoruichi."

"Alright," Kasumi nodded. "I had my fun here so I might as well go. I will leave Aika with my body here. Take a good care of her."

Kasumi threw a pill in her mouth and her soul flew out of the body.

"So then I'm off," Kasumi waved to them and ran out.

After that many years she knew Yoruichi she found it easy to follow her spiritual energy. Soon she was lead to the abandoned house.

Kasumi jumped through the window and landed near Yoruichi only to be presented with a creepy sight.

"Oooohhhhhh~~!"

"Waaaaaaaahhh~~!"

Orihime and Sado were doing strange poses and trying to call their powers out, which kind of reminded a circus.

"Are you going to train them?" Kasumi wondered as both Yoruichi and her sweat dropped.

"Yes," the cat nodded and called her new students to a stop. Gradually Yoruichi went into a rant to how they will not survive in Soul Society if they can't get their powers out. It was a will to protect that mattered the most.

"Hurry and think back," Yoruichi ordered them. "What were you trying to protect at that time?"

Orihime and Sado tried hard to answer the question.

"Yoruichi?" Kasumi nudged the cat for she was feeling bored.

"Wait. I'll get you movin' as well," Yoruichi silenced her and went back to help the two rookies.

Soon 6 pixie fairies flew out of Orihime's pins and they didn't seem to have control over them. Not a bit actually. But it was progress nonetheless.

"Now the… It's your turn," the attention turned to Sado.

* * *

At the same time in the Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki has left Rukia in jail after telling her about the execution. It wasn't quite fair sentence the court agreed on actually. He believed that charges were too little to sentence one to death, but law is law and he can't change the decision.

"Rokubantai (Team 6) is so calm," a voice behind him commented.

Two captains were standing behind him and talking about the coming execution of his sister.

"You two Taichous came without your Fukutaichou…" Byakuya coldly started. "What do you want from me?"

"Ayaya, after hearing what your sister will be executed is the Rokubantai Taichou sad and depressed?" Ichimaru Gin asked; his creepy smile present as always.

"This has nothing to do with you guys," Byakuya told them back calmly.

Instead of staying out of this Kenpachi Zaraki teased the Noble man about his family, which wouldn't stand having a criminal inside the house.

Sadly that caused a argument between the two and it would have turned to the fight if not for Gin. The latter one tied up Zaraki and fled with a "send hello to Rukia".

* * *

Back to Kasumi, she was playing tag with Yoruichi as Sado and Orihime called it a night. Yes, it sounded childish, especially when you note that Yoruichi is a cat!

"I thought that your Shunpo was better than that," Yoruichi taunted Kasumi who was tailing after her at a high speed. "I don't think you heard me right. If you can't catch me, you will not get any news."

"I heard it," the blue haired female said, "and I'm going to catch you!"

"You better will," Yoruichi said and increased her speed.

"Tch!"

Kasumi had no other choice but to go faster than that as well. Houses, trees, humans – it all were like a blur to her as she passed them. Rather than running Kasumi felt as though she was flying.

"Don't you dare to think that I slacked off in America!" Kasumi growled and boosted her speed again.

STRACH~!

"Ow! Yoruichi!" Kasumi complained as she tried to stop bleeding on her right arm. "You didn't have to do that!"

"That's what cats normally do," Yoruichi innocently defended herself as she recalled in her mind how Kasumi caught her tail and she starched her arm to let go.

"Don't give me that crap," Kasumi dangerously glared.

"Or what?" Yoruichi teased and Kasumi slashed her Katana through where the cat just stood. "Missed!"

"I know and it was on purpose," Kasumi said calmly and put her Katana back and it disappeared again. "Now the news time!" she declared.

"Alright. Let's go to Kisuke for a cup of tea and I'll update you to new Captains and vice-Captains of the Gotei, as well as the other general Soul Society news," Yoruichi nodded.

"One question before hand," Kasumi stopped her.

"Shoot."

"Byakuya Kuchiki whom I saw that time when Rukia was taken back… Is he the same **annoying** **Byakuya** who used to play tag with me and you when I was little?" Kasumi wondered.

"The same one," Yoruichi smirked at the memory.

"Then I'm looking forward to meeting him soon again," a smirk grazed Kasumi's lips as well.


	5. Chapter 4: The other side

_Hey~_  
_Sorry for the drag. Stupid exams keep me away from writing._  
_Anyway. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. _  
_Feedback is appreciated anytime _

* * *

"Wait. Did I get it right?" Kasumi looked at Urahara in disbelief, when the latter told her what he wanted. "You want me to go with those kids to Soul Society and basically save Rukia for them?"

"Well, they need help," Kisuke shrugged as though it was nothing much.

"It's the same thing. No," Kasumi categorically shook her head in disapproval. "It was fine when it was just training, but I am not going to go to Soul Society and risk for a girl I only saw once."

"We need someone with experience to go with them or else they will kill themselves."

"Then why don't you go?" Kasumi complained, but she understood perfectly that they can't go alone.

"Yoruichi is going, but-"

"Then it's decided. They have Yoruichi with them and I'm staying out of this," Kasumi cut him off.

"You didn't even think it through," Kisuke complained and fanned himself. "But I guess, it's understandable," he said already knowing the reason behind it. "He is still in tight control."

"Nothing has changed," Kasumi sighed in both relief for Kisuke not pressuring her anymore and sadness for the control thing. "Father is still controlling me like a puppet whenever he can. I'm sure he would have my head on a silver plate if I rebelled and went with Ichigo to save Rukia."

"Sounds like him," Kisuke nodded in agreement. He had chance to meet Mr. Seika few times and he was already sure that the man was no joke. "What are you going to do?"

"Father will arrive to Karakura today and then we are going to leave to our mansion in Soul Society."

"Convenient," Kisuke smirked.

"Did you hear me correctly, Kisuke? **We** are going. Father is coming as well, so whatever you just thought about is not going to work," Kasumi shook her head; however mischievous gears in her head were working as well.

"I am sure that you will be able to help," he chirped no longer worried about kids he was about to send to Soul Society.

"Don't expect too much, Kisuke, but I'll help them as much as I can," Kasumi rolled her eyes at a sudden change of attitude. "Anyway, it's time for me to go," she stood up and made a small wave.

"7 days."

"Huh?"

"Just so you know, they are leaving in 7 days," Kisuke explained and led his guest out.

* * *

"Hello, father," Kasumi greeted Mr. Seika once she got into hotel room she has been residing lately.

The older man was sitting in comfortable armchair looking like a boss. His slightly graying hair was the only give away of his age as his frame and eyes were screaming about the undying strength.

"You're back finally. I didn't hire Kanryuu for you to ditch him, you know," Mr. Seika commented but didn't even look up from newspaper. "Dress up. As soon as you're done we are leaving."

"Yes, father," Kasumi bowed slightly and left for her room.

Cursing the idea of dressing up, she picked the Kimono she specially prepared for today. Yes, dressing up in Seika's vocabulary means Kimono, a fancy one, that is.

"Who the hell is still wearing those ancient clothes in 21st century?!" she complained loudly to no one as she pulled her hair up to a messy bun.

* * *

*Apparently everyone in Soul Society.* Kasumi answered her previous question as she was staring at all those woman passing by. Every single of them was wearing a luxurious Kimono, but then again it was one of the richer districts.

"Let's not waste any time. I have an appointment this evening with important people," Mr. Seika rushed his daughter and Kanryuu, who struggled with suitcases and likes at the back.

"May I ask who is coming over?" Kasumi asked as formally as she could. Her father was going to make her behave formally all the time in Soul Society, so why not start now?

"No one. I am going to see my old friend," he answered, leaving Kasumi to search through all her head for his friends' names.

"I will go for a walk later," Kasumi informed him, carefully eyeing his reaction, so that she could take back her words if needed.

"Kanryuu will go with you," he said back calmly. "And no buts," he added once he saw Kasumi already opening her mouth to protest. As if she could, actually.

Kanryuu, who was working for a carrying horse, smiled in satisfaction at hearing Mr. Seika's order. If it's the old man's orders Kasumi will not ditch him and he will have a chance to show his true strength in extreme situation. *You can do it!* he thought to himself encouragingly.

At the same time, Kasumi sighted in despair. *Is this rookie going to follow me day and night?* she thought grudgingly and glanced at the bodyguard behind her, who was smiling out of blue. *No. I'll allow him to come with me only over my dead body, which he wouldn't be able to protect.* Kasumi shook her head and a sight of Kanryuu running away like a scared kid flashed in her mind.

Kasumi diverted her eyes to already visible mansion which belongs to Seika's family for long ages now. The huge mansion was one of not many things that she missed while she was away. On the other hand, gossip lovers-servants were not to her liking at all.

"Whoa~ Look! It wasn't just a rumor that they are coming back."

"The young lady is finally home."

"I wonder if they are going to stay for a long time."

Whispers from all corners have reached them once they passed the gates to their mansion. Every servant in sight was openly staring at the head of the family and his daughter and was flooding them with compliments.

"Mr. Seika, it's good to see you in Soul Society," the head maid chirped once we were within hear reach. The bubbly older woman was like a family member as she was very close with family, so when my stone-like father hugged her, no one was surprised. "Kasumi, dear, you have grown up!" she pulled me into hug after looking me up and down."

"Good to see you too, Lisa," I smiled.

"I think we need a special dinner on this special occasion, don't we?" She continued her chirping. "It's not every day that all 4 noble families are in Soul Society."

Father turned down the offer and informed her on our evening activities, while Kasumi had to bite her lip as to not let out a sound.

*So that's why he was always calling our family a noble one while we were in Human World.* Kasumi thought. A huge urge to face-palm appeared, but she got satisfied with a mental one. *How could I not understand?* It didn't matter anymore and Kasumi new better than to dwell on her denseness.

"Kasumi, let's go. I'll show you your room," Lisa said cheerfully and basically started dragging Kasumi along, leaving Kanryuu to trail behind with Kasumi's belongings. "I have made some rearrangements since you're not a kid anymore."

"I'm sure it looks perfect," Kasumi nodded with a smile.

True to Lisa's words, Kasumi could hardly recognize her own room. The small childish bed was replaced with a lavender color Queen bed, which was taking nearly half of her room. The new wardrobes were bigger and more spacious and the small table in front of mirror was already containing loads of beauty care products.

"It's awesome," Kasumi nodded in approval and the older woman could hardly contain her happiness.

"It's good to know that you like it," Lisa clapped. "Your personal bathroom is left untouched and you must know where those doors lead," she pointed at a slide door at the other side of the room.

"Garden," Kasumi answered and rushed to open the doors.

It was just as beautiful as she remembered. It wasn't anything grand, but Kasumi loved this nature corner. Tiny fishes were calmly swimming in small pond, Sakura trees lazily swayed to the music of wind.

"I was personally looking after it," Lisa proudly announced.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Kasumi laughed in delight and hugged her. "By the way, the number of doors leading to it didn't increase, right?" Kasumi asked after she let go.

"There are only three, including these ones," Lisa answered. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I still have to show your bodyguard his place and I don't like him," Lisa wrinkled her nose and left with a laugh.

"Heh," Kasumi smirked. Lisa didn't change at all over those years and that's what makes Kasumi like her.

Kasumi looked back at the garden. Her smirk grew at the thought that no one else knew why she cared about the number of doors. Well, it is simple – her runaway path is through the garden. Convenient, isn't it? One doors are between her room and the garden, another – between the street it Seireitei and the 3rd – between garden and guests room, which is never used. A perfect place.

"Sorry, Kanryuu, but you are doomed to be left behind," Kasumi grinned; the idea of running away on her first night here was exciting.

She rushed to get a shower and get dressed in one of her usual attires, which looks like Yoruichi's quite a lot, if I might say. The only difference that Kasumi's clothes were mainly black and lavender. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and finished with wrapping a lavender scarf around her neck.

"Took me quite some time," Kasumi muttered looking at the clock on the table beside her bed, which was flashing 18:00 brightly. It wasn't dark outside, but it is better hurry if she doesn't want to crash into her bodyguard.

"Maybe next time," she smirked at the mansion she was leaving behind and closed the door to garden. "Freedom," Kasumi cheered silently as the noise of Seireitei reached her.


End file.
